FS: Christmas Word Drabble
by LannaMisho
Summary: A four swords Christmas drabble-thing. Part two: Same thing, but with shounen-ai  mild yaoi   ShadowxVio, BluexRed, GreenxOC Spirit
1. Merry Christmas

Description: A four swords Christmas drabble-thing. No yaoi.

AN: Merry Christmas!

Warnings: Cheesy.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas<span>

Obviously there was no Christmas in Hyrule. However there were a couple of holidays during the winter season, made to celebrate the Three Goddesses, which were similar to Christmas. Holidays that revolved around friends and families, the exchange of present and warm feelings. Everyone loved the holidays.

Candy

Greens favorite candy was only available during the winter. The first thing he did, the second they went on sale, were go out, buy a bunch, and bring them home to share. The others left a good half of them, for him too keep all to himself.

Peace

There was always trouble in Hyrule. Even in winter. When Zelda sent The Links word that bandits were terrorizing the next village over, Blue had been the one to volunteer. It took him two days, but he rushed back to find that the others had held off all the traditions until he got back.

Clothes

Red was particularly fond of the winter holidays. He had fixed one of his outfits specifically for the season. The bottom of his tunic was lined with fuzzy white fabric, as was his hat, with a fuzzy little ball added the tip. He'd even made one of those short capes, red with white trim. It had two little bells on the end of the strings used to tie it closed, which jingled as he walked.

Snooping

Red and Shadow were always trying to catch a glimpse of their presents early. Red was easy to deal with, because he didn't really want to spoil the surprise. Shadow, however, was far more stubborn. He always found every one of his presents. Except the ones from Vio. He looked forever, but never found them. Vio hide them in the same spot every year: in Shadow's chest, under his summer tunic.

Family

Everyone had been so excited when Spirit had opened the front door, explaining that Zelda had relived him of any duties until the end of the holidays.

Decorations

Red said it was cheating when Vio used his bow and arrows to hang garland off the porch roof, to avoid having to climb up the ladder. Shadow said it was clever. Green said Vio would just have to go up to get them down later. Shadow replied that Vio would thing of something. Shadow knew him so well.

Food

No one could believe their eyes. The day before everyone exchanged presents, Red had made them all their favorite foods for dinner. Half of those things weren't even available in the winter.

Ice

Vio was surprised to find, that for all the grace he received, he could not ice skate. He just couldn't get himself to stay standing on those thin little blades.

Tree

Red was in charge of decorating the living room. By the time he was done, the place had never looked more festive. All except the tree, which Red insisted they all do together.

Carols

Music was plentiful when the weather was cold out. With the fireplace roaring, whoever was home would gather around. They could play multiple instrument, they each had things they preferred. Usually Red or Green sung popular holiday songs, while Vio played on a flute. Shadow would use some string instrument, and even Blue kept along, patting the beat on a drum. Music would fill the house for hours.

Winter

Spirit would be the first to say he disliked winter. Spring, the time of growth, was loved by Farore; Din's fiery passion brought about the summer; the changing leaves, and cool temperature of autumn belonged to Nayru. Winter was so void of anything. Cold and barren, it just didn't sit well with him.

Snowballs

Green was surprised when a snowball smacked into the back of his head, and he turned around to see Vio standing there. The bookworm sputtered when Green launched a counter attack, and the two of them ended up in a rather heated snowball fight. Green later learned that Shadow had been the one too launch the first attack: framing the violet hero.

Snow

The sun seemed so much brighter reflecting off the snow, but Shadow didn't mind. The winter was the most familiar to him; cold like the Dark World. Plus, unbeknownst to those beings from the world of Light, winter was the season of the Shadow Goddess Vera. When the Goddess of Shame bombarded the light world with frozen water and killed everything that couldn't protect itself. He found it all very amusing.

Cookies

Everyone worked together to make cookies for the season. Red and Vio bought enough ingredients to satisfy everyone. They made dozens of sugar, chocolate chips, and gingerbread cookies. They were all covered in flower, sneaking cookie dough when the others weren't looking. Of course they all laughed when most of Blue's cookies caught fire.

Star

No one hung a star atop the decorated trees in Hyrule. Instead there was a golden Triforce. They offered it to Shadow, but he refused on the grounds that he didn't actually celebrate the holidays, even if he did participate in the activities. So Green put it up instead, and Shadow sat lazily on the floor, and put on whatever ornaments someone handed him, wherever he could reach.

Wreath

The boys received the oddest thing from their Goron brothers. A decorated stone circle that they were supposed to hang on the door, and eat once the weather got warmer. They hung it up, but agreed to skip eating it.

Santa

For the Hylian holiday, friends and family delivered presents. However Vio made Red laugh by reminding him, that when they were little, their father had tricked them into thinking a strange, fat man broke into the castle every year, and left the presents. A fat man that could even snuck past the best knights and guards. Zelda had been the one to set Link straight when he revealed his plan to catch the intruder himself.

Cold

Blue always asked if Red was cold when he started to shiver. The boy's nose would be red, and he would be snuggled into his scarf. However when Blue asked, he would shake his head vigorously, wanting to spend just a little more time playing in the snow.

Snowman

Shadow piled up a huge amount of snow, and spent a good few hours carving a figure out of it. The others were amazed by the rather life-like image of a Zora that immerged. Red put his red hat on top too make it look a little more festive.

Silence

Vio was amazed at the way snow seemed to eat sound. When it got too loud inside, he would pull on his cloak and stand out on the porch, looking out into the night.

Lights

During the season, colorful lights were hung all over Castle Town, and illuminated by a little magic powder purchased at any magic shop. It was a sight too see! The six of them picked a night, and walked around, seeing as much as they could. Red was always bouncing in the beginning, but by the end, he usually had to be carried home.

Friends

The Princess always held a holiday party at the castle. As the special guests, they were required to attend. They spent most of the evening retelling stories, and wishing strangers 'happy holidays.' For the most part, they were just looking for a good opportunity to sneak their gifts to their closest friend: Zelda.

Cards

As it was the biggest holiday season of the year, the boys always received piles of cards, letters, and gifts, from ever person they'd saved, helped, or those who simply wanted to send something to the most famous heroes of their time. They were embarrassed by the amount, but quickly realized, that it would be impossible to return it all.

Presents

To save money and effort, the boys all agreed to do a drawing, instead of buying presents for each of them. Yet the day they exchanged gifts, they found five presents for each of them, under the tree. They all looked a little embarrassed, but after a minute, they were laughing.

Wish

Red was the last one to fall asleep that night. He was wound up from all the presents, and excitement. It was traditional, on the last day of the holidays, for family to sleep together in the same room. Shadow and Vio were each asleep on a couch, and Green and Spirit were asleep over by the fire. He and Blue were on their bedrolls on the floor. Red snuggled back under his blanket, and wished that the holidays came everyday.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! Again!<p>

(None of that stuff was in order.)

LoZ © Not me.


	2. yaoi version

Description: A four swords Christmas drabble-thing. Part two: Same thing, but with shounen-ai (mild yaoi) (ShadowxVio, BluexRed, GreenxOC(Spirit))

AN: Merry Christmas! (I saved the first chapter over this one, and I had to type everything back in. That's why it's late.)

Warnings: Shounen-ai (mild yaoi), cheesy.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas<span>

Obviously there was no Christmas in Hyrule. However there were a couple of holidays during the winter season, made to celebrate the Three Goddesses, which were similar to Christmas. Holidays that revolved around friends and families, the exchange of present and warm feelings. Everyone loved the holidays.

Candy

Greens favorite candy was only available during the winter. The first thing he did, the second they went on sale, were go out, buy a bunch, and bring them home to share. The others left a good half of them, for him too keep all to himself.

Peace

There was always trouble in Hyrule. Even in winter. When Zelda sent The Links word that bandits were terrorizing the next village over, Blue had been the one to volunteer. It took him two days, but he rushed back to find that the others had held off all the traditions until he got back.

Clothes

Red was particularly fond of the winter holidays. He had fixed one of his outfits specifically for the season. The bottom of his tunic was lined with fuzzy white fabric, as was his hat, with a fuzzy little ball added the tip. He'd even made one of those short capes, red with white trim. It had two little bells on the end of the strings used to tie it closed, which jingled as he walked.

Snooping

Red and Shadow were always trying to catch a glimpse of their presents early. Red was easy to deal with, because he didn't really want to spoil the surprise. Shadow, however, was far more stubborn. He always found every one of his presents. Except the ones from Vio. He looked forever, but never found them. Vio hide them in the same spot every year: in Shadow's chest, under his summer tunic.

Bells

Blue hated those freaking jingle bells. He hated them, because every time he heard them, he would quickly look around, only to be disappointed if he didn't see Red.

Family

Everyone had been so excited when Spirit had opened the front door, explaining that Zelda had relived him of any duties until the end of the holidays. Green looked like he'd just received the best gift ever.

Sleigh

Red came back from Castle Town one day, talking about how much he wanted to go on a horse drawn sleigh ride. The next day he woke up and found Epona hitched up to one outside. Blue claimed that he had nothing to do with it, but since it was already there, they might as well take advantage of it.

Decorations

Red said it was cheating when Vio used his bow and arrows to hang garland off the porch roof, to avoid having to climb up the ladder. Shadow said it was clever. Green said Vio would just have to go up to get them down later. Shadow replied that Vio would thing of something. Shadow knew him so well.

Joy

Green felt his heart swell with happiness when, while shopping in town, Spirit reached over and took his hand. He could feel the others natural heat seep though his glove, and he blamed that for the warm blush that came to his cheeks.

Food

No one could believe their eyes. The day before everyone exchanged presents, Red had made them all their favorite foods for dinner. Half of those things weren't even available in the winter.

Ice

Vio was surprised to find, that for all the grace he received, he could not ice skate. He just couldn't get himself to stay standing on those thin little blades. However, it wasn't so bad when Shadow skated over and grabbed his hand. Every time he fell, Shadow would catch him, and they would end up clinging to each other, laughing. Perhaps it wasn't so great too be good at everything.

Candle

Spirit thought that the Goddesses had never created angels. However, when he walked into the living room, and found Green asleep on the couch, and single candle softly illuminating the boys features, he realized he was wrong.

Tree

Red was in charge of decorating the living room. By the time he was done, the place had never looked more festive. All except the tree, which Red insisted they all do together.

Carols

Music was plentiful when the weather was cold out. With the fireplace roaring, whoever was home would gather around. They could play multiple instrument, they each had things they preferred. Usually Red or Green sung popular holiday songs, while Vio played on a flute. Shadow would use some string instrument, and even Blue kept along, patting the beat on a drum. Music would fill the house for hours.

Mistletoe

It was probably the longest time Green had ever seen two people so oblivious. Blue and Shadow had been talking for a good ten minutes, under a bought of mistletoe Red had hung up earlier. He'd tried to wait until they noticed it on their own, but eventually gave up, couched politely to get their attention, and pointed up. His reward was two horrified screams.

Winter

Spirit would be the first to say he disliked winter. Spring, the time of growth, was loved by Farore; Din's fiery passion brought about the summer; the changing leaves, and cool temperature of autumn belonged to Nayru. Winter was so void of anything. Cold and barren, it just didn't sit well with him.

Snowballs

Green was surprised when a snowball smacked into the back of his head, and he turned around to see Vio standing there. The bookworm sputtered when Green launched a counter attack, and the two of them ended up in a rather heated snowball fight. Green later learned that Shadow had been the one too launch the first attack: framing the violet hero.

Snow

The sun seemed so much brighter reflecting off the snow, but Shadow didn't mind. The winter was the most familiar to him; cold like the Dark World. Plus, unbeknownst to those beings from the world of Light, winter was the season of the Shadow Goddess Vera. When the Goddess of Shame bombarded the light world with frozen water and killed everything that couldn't protect itself. He found it all very amusing.

Cookies

Everyone worked together to make cookies for the season. Red and Vio bought enough ingredients to satisfy everyone. They made dozens of sugar, chocolate chips, and gingerbread cookies. They were all covered in flower, sneaking cookie dough when the others weren't looking. Of course they all laughed when most of Blue's cookies caught fire.

Star

No one hung a star atop the decorated trees in Hyrule. Instead there was a golden Triforce. They offered it to Shadow, but he refused on the grounds that he didn't actually celebrate the holidays, even if he did participate in the activities. So Green put it up instead, and Shadow sat lazily on the floor, and put on whatever ornaments someone handed him, wherever he could reach.

Wreath

The boys received the oddest thing from their Goron brothers. A decorated stone circle that they were supposed to hang on the door, and eat once the weather got warmer. They hung it up, but agreed to skip eating it.

Blanket

Shadow was always worried when Vio went out in the cold for long times. To make up for it, he kept a large fur blanket by the door. When Vio got home, shivering and brushing off the snow, Shadow quickly wrapped him up in it, and held him until he was warm again.

Santa

For the Hylian holiday, friends and family delivered presents. However Vio made Red laugh by reminding him, that when they were little, their father had tricked them into thinking a strange, fat man broke into the castle every year, and left the presents. A fat man that could even snuck past the best knights and guards. Zelda had been the one to set Link straight when he revealed his plan to catch the intruder himself.

Cold

Blue always asked if Red was cold when he started to shiver. The boy's nose would be red, and he would be snuggled into his scarf. However when Blue asked, he would shake his head vigorously, wanting to spend just a little more time alone, with Blue, in the snow.

Hot Chocolate

After a cold day in the snow, Vio made a batch of hot chocolate. Everyone thanked him as they accepted their mugs. Blue took Red's when the boy didn't and everyone laughed at the expression on his face when he realized Red had fallen asleep against him. They laughed even harder when he realized he couldn't move, and he was stuck holding them.

Snowman

Shadow piled up a huge amount of snow, and spent a good few hours carving a figure out of it. The others were amazed by the rather life-like image of a Zora that immerged. Red put his red hat on top too make it look a little more festive.

Silence

Vio was amazed at the way snow seemed to eat sound. When it got too loud inside, he would pull on his cloak and stand out on the porch, looking out into the night. If he stayed out long enough, Shadow would appear, and wrap his arms around him to keep him warm. Sometimes, he went out just for that.

Lights

During the season, colorful lights were hung all over Castle Town, and illuminated by a little magic powder purchased at any magic shop. It was a sight too see! The six of them picked a night, and walked around, seeing as much as they could. Red was always bouncing in the beginning, but by the end, he usually had to be carried home.

Friends

The Princess always held a holiday party at the castle. As the special guests, they were required to attend. They spent most of the evening retelling stories, and wishing strangers 'happy holidays.' For the most part, they were just looking for a good opportunity to sneak their gifts to their closest friend: Zelda.

Fireplace

There were times when Shadow really liked being warm. Like when he had Vio, half asleep in his arms, reading by the light of he fireplace. Vio would turn the pages slowly, until the book slipped from his fingers, and his head dropped against Shadow's chest. Shadow could never help smiling as he carefully lifted the boy and carried him to bed.

Cards

As it was the biggest holiday season of the year, the boys always received piles of cards, letters, and gifts, from ever person they'd saved, helped, or those who simply wanted to send something to the most famous heroes of their time. They were embarrassed by the amount, but quickly realized, that it would be impossible to return it all.

Presents

To save money and effort, the boys all agreed to do a drawing, instead of buying presents for each of them. Yet the day they exchanged gifts, they found five presents for each of them, under the tree. They all looked a little embarrassed, but after a minute, they were laughing.

Wish

Red was the last one to fall asleep that night. He was wound up from all the presents, and excitement. It was traditional, on the last day of the holidays, for family to sleep together in the same room. Shadow and Vio were snuggled up on the couch, and Green and Spirit were asleep over by the fire. He wiggled back under the blanket that he was sharing with Blue, and wished that the holidays came everyday.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! Again!<p>

(None of that stuff was in order.)

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
